


Nothing Else Matters

by SamuelJames



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Eric none of life's bullshit matters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nothing Else Matters  
> Pairing: Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: With Eric none of life's bullshit matters  
> Notes: Written for trueblood100 where the prompt was Free  
> Disclaimer: True Blood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jason’s happier than he’s ever been. Here he’s not the football player or the murder suspect. Eric doesn’t care about any of that. His experiences on V had been amazing, apart from that one time, but nothing compares to Eric feeding him directly.

It’s coursing through him now as Eric kneels between his thighs placing kisses and gentle bites to the soft skin there before taking Jason’s cock in his mouth. Here they’re just Jason and Eric, free to do whatever they want. Minutes later Eric makes him come, then kisses him. Every time is better than the one before.


End file.
